Pamela Ribon
| birth_name = | birth_place = Bloomsburg, Pennsylvania, U.S. | occupation = Screenwriter, author, television writer, blogger, actress | years_active = 1998–present | alma_mater = University of Texas at Austin | notableworks = | awards = | spouse = | children = 1 | relatives = | signature = | website = }} Pamela Ribon (born April 4, 1975) is an American screenwriter, author, television writer, blogger and actress. In November 2014, she found a Barbie book from 2010 titled I Can be a Computer Engineer. She decried elements of the book where Barbie appeared to be reliant on male colleagues. Mattel has since ceased publishing the book. Also known as Pamie and Wonder Killer, she runs the website pamie.com. She was a recapper for Television Without Pity. Films and TV Bibliography * "Slam: The Next Jam!" original comic series co-created with Veronica Fish (2018) Boom! Studios * "My Boyfriend is a Bear" original graphic novel co-created with Cat Farris (2018) Oni Press * "Rick and Morty" (comic): "Summer's Eve", Issue #32, (2017) Oni Press * "Slam!" original comic series co-created with Veronica Fish (2016) Boom! Studios * "Rick and Morty" (comic): "Ready Player Morty", Issue #11,http://oni-press.myshopify.com/products/rick-and-morty-11 (2016) Oni Press * Notes to Boys (And Other Things I Shouldn't Share In Public) (2014) ( ), memoir, Rare Bird Books * True Tales of Lust and Love (2014) ( ), anthology, "How I May Have Just Become the Newest Urban Legend" * You Take It from Here (2012) ( ), novel, Gallery Books, Simon & Schuster * Going in Circles (2010) ( ), novel, Downtown Press, Simon & Schuster * It's a Wonderful Lie: 26 Truths About Life in Your Twenties (2007) ( ), anthology, "I Can't Have Sex With You" * Why Moms Are Weird (2006) ( ), novel, Downtown Press, Simon & Schuster, developed into a sitcom for Watson Pond Productions, 20th Century Fox, and American Broadcasting Company, 2006. Developed into a sitcom for ABC Family, 2010-2011. * Girls' Night Out (2006) ( ), anthology, "What Happens Next" * Cold Feet (2005) ( ), anthology, "Sara King Goes Bad", Downtown Press, Simon & Schuster * Bookmark Now: Writing in Unreaderly Times (2005) ( ), anthology, "Look The Part" * Why Girls Are Weird (2003) ( ), novel, Downtown Press, Simon & Schuster, developed into a screenplay for Robert Cort Productions, 2003. Theater * Letters Never Sent (2004–2005) (Official Selection for the 2005 US Comedy Arts Festival in Aspen, Colorado) * Call Us Crazy: The Anne Heche Monologues (2001–2003): Underground Los Angeles comedy show that became an international scandal. Ribon transformed the autobiography of Anne Heche into a parody of The Vagina Monologues. Freelance writing * Weekly Columnist, "Webhead," Austin American-Statesman * Television Without Pity—Recapper (known as "pamie"). Get Real, Ally McBeal, Young Americans, Real World: San Francisco, Popstars, Making the Band, The Sopranos, Gilmore Girls, Queer as Folk, Boomtown, Tarzan, Wonderfalls. Anime writer/voice actor * City Hunter—Voice of Kaori for American Dub, ADV Films * Lost Universe—Writer of American Dub, ADV Films * Trouble Chocolate—Writer of American Dub, VIZ Media * Project ARMS—Co-Writer of American Dub (episodes 27-52), VIZ Media References External links * * * Scalzi, John "Your Wednesday Author Interview: Pamela Ribon" "By The Way...," June 14, 2006. Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:People from Bloomsburg, Pennsylvania Category:21st-century American novelists Category:American women novelists Category:American actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Animation screenwriters Category:Screenwriters from Texas Category:People from Katy, Texas Category:American women screenwriters Category:People from North Richland Hills, Texas Category:21st-century American women writers Category:Actresses from Pennsylvania Category:Screenwriters from Pennsylvania Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios people